Día de las madres
by DaniMT
Summary: Cada año le resultaba más difícil escoger un regalo para su esposa. Hasta parecía que matar titanes era más sencillo que escoger un maldito regalo para el día de las madres.
¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.

Debo confesarlo, empecé a ver esta serie en la noche solo por curiosidad, "un capitulo y ya, a ver qué tal" y ahí me tienen en la madrugada casi mañana acabándolo.

Bueno este es el primer fic que escribo aquí, no lo tenía planeando de verdad, y de hecho estoy presentando exámenes y mi tiempo es realmente escaso (por no decir nulo) pero es de esas ideas que tengo que si no la escribo nunca se va de mi cabeza y me tiene muy emocionada.

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

La fecha había llegado… y no sabía qué hacer.

Comenzó a meditar la situación. Se hallaba sentado en una de las sillas de la pequeña y humilde casa, su codo estaba en la mesa y su mano sostenía su rostro mientras veía por la ventana hacia el cielo y observaba a las aves volar sin preocupación alguna. Por primera vez en muchos años, no estaba vestido como capitán, sino como un civil.

Nunca tuvo una familia como tal, ni padres, ni hermanos. Las únicas personas que eran cercanas a él eran sus amigos. Nunca fue tan apegado a su escuadrón porque sabía que la vida era cruel: parecía que te lo daba lo que necesitabas y en un parpadeo te lo quitaba todo.

Pero al final, por alguna razón, su vida era muy diferente a como solía serlo.

– ¡Papá!

Miro a la niña que lo había llamado. La pequeña era prácticamente una réplica de su madre, con cabello pelirrojo claro, nariz pequeña y tez blanca. Las únicas diferencias notables era que su cabello le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros y sus ojos eran de color verde-oliva, justo como los de su padre. Su mirada era alegre y bondadosa. Vestía un elegante vestido blanco con flores y un moño a un lado de su cabeza.

– ¿Ya sabes que regalo le darás a mamá? – cuestiono otro pequeño.

Cada vez que veía a su hijo era como si viera a su otro yo cuando era un infante. Estatura pequeña, cabello negro y ojos finos. Su cabellera, a diferencia de su padre, no estaba rapada, y sus ojos eran de un brillante color miel. Su expresión era tranquila y serena. Tenía puesto un pequeño traje, idéntico al suyo, pero de color azul marino.

– ¿No lo olvidaste, verdad? – pregunto su hija.

– Claro que no, Perla. ¿Cuál es tu regalo?

– ¡Mira!

Le enseño el dibujo que tenía escondido atrás de ella: era ella misma y abrazando a su madre y ambas sonreían. A pesar de haber utilizado pocos color y una técnica muy sencilla, la obra era magnifica. Para ser una infante, Perla sabía dibujar extraordinariamente bien.

– ¿Qué hay de ti, Lewis?

El niño señalo algo en uno de los muebles de la sala. Era un reloj decorativo y sencillo que podía colgarse en cualquier parte.

– Lo encontré, lo repare y me encargue de que pudiera ser de utilidad, creí que sería un buen detalle para mamá– explico el niño

Estaba consciente de que no era la persona más afectiva del planeta, pero no pudo evitar dedicarles una diminuta sonrisa a sus hijos. Eran buenos en todo lo que hacían, y notablemente había ciertas cosas en las que resaltaban más que otras. Eran inteligentes y a pesar de ser infantes, sabían lo que hacían.

– ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cuál es tu regalo? – pregunto Perla.

– Es sorpresa.

Mentira.

Cada año le resultaba más difícil escoger un regalo para su esposa. Hasta parecía que matar titanes era más sencillo que escoger un maldito regalo para el día de las madres.

– ¿No tienes nada, cierto? – adivino Lewis.

Maldito niño.

Ella se lo merecía todo, pero en lugar de eso, aceptaba cosas muy sencillas que la hacían sentir completa. Lo sabía cada vez que veía su hermosa sonrisa, y sus ojos iluminarse cada vez que estaba con su familia.

Tal vez él no era el mejor padre por la manera tan estricta que tenia de educar a sus hijos, pero Petra era una extraordinaria madre. Le regalaría el mundo a su mujer si pudiera.

– ¡Ya llegue!

Al escuchar esa melodiosa voz, Levi tomo nota de que le agradecería luego a su esposa, Perla escondió su dibujo detrás de ella nuevamente y Lewis espero a que su madre no se diera cuenta del reloj en la mesa.

Una bella mujer de suave cabello pelirrojo corto y ojos ambas entro a la casa. Usaba un vestido beige ajustado de la cintura para arriba y la tela le caía suavemente hasta llegar a sus tobillos.

– Bienvenida, los niños quieren darte algo.

Finalmente, Perla le enseño el dibujo en el que tanto se había esmerado y Lewis le dijo que viera en dirección a la mesa para que viera la pequeña sorpresa que le armo.

La luz del día que entraba por la ventana y la hacía lucir más hermosa de lo que ya era. La calidez y amor que desprendía de ella era impresionante, casi irreal. Sus ojos brillaban de la más sincera y pura dulzura cada vez que veía a sus hijos y tenía la oportunidad de darles un abrazo, tal como en ese momento. Perla expresaba una asombrosa felicidad, y Lewis la más profunda paz.

Le costaba mucho poder expresarse, pero en cuanto sus miradas chocaron, compartieron una pequeña y sincera sonrisa.

– ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto.

Levi solamente asintió y salió de la casa con su familia. Caminaban tranquilamente por las calles empedradas y se dirigían a un restaurante que a Petra siempre le había gustado.

Levi no le hallaba sentido, ella merecía un restaurante de lujo, ir vestida con vestidos casi tan hermosos como ella, o hasta las mejores joyas que pudiera usar. En lugar de eso, ella era sencilla en todos los aspectos; y eso la hacía ser preciosa, más que cualquier joya.

En su pequeño viaje, se toparon con Eren, quien corría a toda velocidad junto con un pequeño niño de cabello oscuro y los mismos ojos de color azul verdoso. Saludaron a la familia rápidamente y Levi le dedico una mirada asesina a Erick, el hijo de Eren, por sonreírle de manera muy sospechosa a su hija, provocando que el niño corriera a más velocidad.

–… ¿Ellos si lo olvidaron, no es así? – cuestiono Perla.

– Probablemente – respondió Lewis.

Levi negó suavemente con la cabeza y Petra no pudo evitar reír un poco.

Petra se detuvo para comprar algunas frutas. Mientras estaba distraída, los niños no pudieron evitar husmear por ahí y encontraron un gran puesto de flores. Levi discretamente los acompaño y noto que cada uno de sus hijos tenía puesto sus ojos en una planta en especial.

Cuando Petra se dio la vuelta, vio que su familia le estaba ofreciendo flores.

Perla le extendía un pequeño ramo de camelias de color rosa. Lewis había escogido unas azaleas de color blanco y finalmente Levi había optado por algunas Dalias de color anaranjado.

– ¡Feliz día, mamá! ¿Te gustan? – comento Perla.

– Papá también ayudo – delató Lewis.

Petra les regalo una de sus más sinceras y bellas sonrisas.

– ¡Me encantan! Adoro todo lo que me dan – extendió sus brazos para que sus hijos fueran a abrazarla –. Sabes que no es necesario que me den tantas cosas – le dijo a Levi, viéndolo con la misma ternura con la que veía a sus hijos –. Ustedes son mi mayor regalo, mi mayor milagro y son mi mayor tesoro. No los cambiaría por nada de este mundo. Si pudiera pedir una cosa en el mundo, seria que pudiera verse a ustedes mismos como yo los veo, solo de esa manera podrían darse una idea de cuánto los quiero…

 _Lo más cercano a perfección es la sencillez y el amor._

* * *

Ojala que les haya gustado, es corto, pero significativo.

Aquí les dejo mi reacción del dolor que pase cuando vi lo que le paso a Petra (Es una canción)

 _Mi corazoooooon  
Mi menteeeeee  
Mi cuerpooooo  
Y mi seeeeeeer_

Bueno, ya no los distraigo más. Vayan y denle un enorme abrazo a sus santas madres, aprovéchenlas ahora que las tienen con vida. Tal vez no sea su mejor amiga o consejera, pero es la única mujer que les dará ese cariño tan particular y enorme.

En fin, un bonito Review es como el pan de cada día para un escritor ;) Cualquier crítica constructiva también es bienvenida para ir mejorando.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Espero que tengan una bonita mañana/tarde/noche.


End file.
